El secreto de Mycroft
by Velia Vasari
Summary: AU Mystrade. Mycroft es el Gobierno Británico, pero eso no le impide divertirse. En secreto, él es fanático de una banda punk. Y realmente está perdido por el bajista, Greg Lestrade. Regalo de cumpleaños para Elizabettablack.


¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con un fic más de Mystrade. Se lo dedico a **elizabettablack** que lo pidió como regalo de cumpleaños en el **foro I Am Sherlocked** con el prompt de ENE081.

En principio no iba a ser tan largo (sólo la historia son más de 16.000 palabras) , pero el argumento me gustó tanto que no pude parar de escribir y no me pareció adecuado cortarlo para hacer un segundo capítulo. ¡Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes, elizabettablack! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :D

Leed hasta el final, porque hago algunas aclaraciones sobre el fic. Aunque empiezo ahora: no tengo ni idea de la cultura punk, así que si veis algún error o algún detalle que no encaja me encantaría que me lo dijeseis. Avisados estáis.

 **Disclaimer** : ninguno de los personajes ni el argumento me pertenecen, aunque no creo que nadie crea que gano dinero escribiendo sobre ellos.

Y ahora, ¡a leer!

* * *

Mycroft consultó una vez más su reloj de bolsillo y suspiró. Desde hacía meses había esperado esa noche con ganas y ahora una crisis parlamentaria en Alemania le iba a hacer cambiar de planes. No, simplemente no podía permitirlo. Sacó su móvil de trabajo y marcó uno de los primeros nombres de su agenda. Resolvería el problema por la vía rápida, bajo ningún concepto anularía su cita de esa noche.

— _Angela! Wie geht's?—_ la voz de la canciller alemana le llegó a través del teléfono—. _Ja, natürlich. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag—_ esperó a que ella terminara de contarle los regalos que le había hecho su familia por su cumpleaños para hablar del tema que le interesaba. Estuvieron discutiendo muchos minutos hasta que finalmente Mycroft consiguió lo que quería—. _Auf Wiederhören_.

Tras colgar volvió a consultar su reloj de bolsillo y suspiró satisfecho. Si no hubiera convencido a Angela Merkel de aprobar la ley que pedía el minoritario partido político, el Ministerio de Defensa de Hungría habría tenido que reducir su presupuesto. Por consiguiente Italia habría tenido que invertir en semillas de sésamo y ello afectaría negativamente a las empresas energéticas suecas.

Había evitado un desplome de la bolsa europea en menos de 15 minutos. No entraba en la lista de récords personales pero había sido un trabajo bien hecho.

—Anthea—dijo Mycroft pulsando el intercomunicador—, el problema alemán ya está resuelto. Asegúrate de que el Primer Ministro escriba una carta apoyando las medidas de Merkel.

—Sí, señor. ¿Se lo comunico o envío directamente la carta al parlamento alemán?

—Envíala al parlamento y después díselo al Primer Ministro. Tiene que estar informado para representar su papel en la rueda de prensa de mañana. Asegúrate de que le hagan alguna pregunta al respecto.

—¿Necesita algo más antes de irse?—le preguntó su asistente a través del pequeño aparato.

—No, eso es todo.

—El coche le está esperando en la puerta, señor.

Mycroft se aseguró de tener el móvil bien guardado y volvió a consultar la hora. Tenía el tiempo justo. Salió del edificio saludando al guardia de seguridad -separado por no querer tener hijos, aparato dental camuflado, ventana del salón rota por una pelota de baseball, le encantan los perros pero es alérgico- y entró en el coche negro que esperaba con la puerta abierta. El chófer le llevó hasta su casa, donde tras una ducha rápida se preparó para su tan esperada cita.

Con sólo una toalla atada a su cintura Mycroft entró a su vestidor. Pasó de largo de los trajes de tres piezas, los de corte italiano e inglés, los de doble botón, los fracs, los _dinner jacket_ y llegó hasta el armario del fondo. Ahí guardaba uno de sus mayores secretos: le encantaba la música punk.

Mycroft empezó a interesarse por este género musical a finales de su adolescencia, cuando la escuchó en el coche de uno de sus compañeros de instituto. El primer grupo que escuchó fue los Sex Pistols y se enganchó a su simple melodía, a sus letras, a su deseo de manifestarse contra el mundo. Después siguió con The Ramones, The Clash, Black Flag, Dead Boys, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta había escuchado todos los discos de todos los grupos de punk, incluso los poco conocidos.

Era irónico que gustándole tanto esas letras acabara convirtiéndose en el Gobierno Británico, uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo. Le encantaba su trabajo, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba desconectar y volver a su juventud libre de preocupaciones escuchando a sus grupos favoritos y recreándose en sus letras. No había nada malo en ello, excepto el hecho de que podían usar sus gustos musicales para desacreditar su trabajo y considerarle anarquista o algo peor. Sin embargo no era esa la única razón por la cual nadie debía saber su secreto.

Cinco años atrás irrumpió un nuevo grupo de punk, The Dusty Eels. Eran poco conocidos, pero gracias a sus contactos Mycroft pudo escuchar su primer disco. Se enamoró de sus canciones de la misma manera que se enamoró la primera vez que escuchó a los Sex Pistols. Siguió sus comienzos muy de cerca y pudo ver cómo en muy poco tiempo The Dusty Eels se hicieron famosos en todo el Reino Unido e Irlanda. Sus canciones mejoraban con cada disco que sacaban y llegaron a convertirse en el grupo favorito de Mycroft. Tal era así que era el único grupo que escuchaba en su escaso tiempo libre.

Por ello, un año atrás Mycroft decidió que debía ir a su primer concierto de punk. Y qué mejor que estrenarse con su grupo favorito. Esa fue su perdición. Compró ropa que siempre quiso comprarse; nada de trajes y camisas de buena calidad, sino vaqueros rotos, zapatillas cómodas, falsos piercings y camisetas que eran todo menos elegantes. Se hizo con una entrada de reventa por la mitad de su precio -no por nada era el Gobierno Británico- y se convirtió en uno más de la multitud disconforme que llenaba la sala de conciertos del pub The Hope and Anchor. Nunca se había sentido tan libre como en ese momento, esperando a que apareciera su grupo favorito. Y cuando salieron al escenario sintió su corazón acelerarse. Por supuesto que había visto fotos y había leído todo lo posible sobre ellos, pero por mucho que le gustara verlos a todos, sólo tenía ojos para uno.

El bajista. Era el que pasaba más desapercibido y por lo tanto sobre el que menos sabía; le consideraban el más legal del grupo hasta el punto de bromear en las entrevistas diciendo que si no hubiera sido bajista, habría sido policía. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención pero estando ahí, sobre el escenario, frente a él, se había convertido en el único para Mycroft.

A Greg Lestrade sólo se le podía denominar de una manera: maravilloso. Tenía una presencia única que eclipsaba a sus compañeros, con su mechón negro teñido sobre la frente en su pelo blanco, su camiseta sin mangas y sus pantalones rotos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Y esa sonrisa que mostraba cada vez que se emocionaba con una canción, o con los aplausos, o cantando en el mismo micrófono con Paul Dimmock, o incluso cuando se equivocaba. Sí, Mycroft sabía cuándo había dado mal una nota, cuándo se había adelantado o cuándo había dejado de tocar un compás porque se sabía la melodía de cada instrumento de memoria. Pero no le importaba si con ello podía ver esa increíble sonrisa y sentirse, aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes, parte del grupo.

A partir de entonces fue a todos y cada uno de los conciertos, aunque para ello tuviera que intervenir directamente en la política de un país o atrasar una reunión con el Primer Ministro. Amaba oír en directo a su grupo favorito, por supuesto, pero amaba aún más admirar a Greg sobre el escenario y desearle en secreto. Porque Mycroft no se hacía falsas ilusiones: no podía acercarse a él. Los sentimientos eran una debilidad en su trabajo, sólo servían para ser usados contra uno. Si sus enemigos se enteraban de que le gustaba la música punk y sobre todo uno de sus músicos, podía irse despidiendo de su carrera profesional y por lo tanto de su vida. Aun así, en el fondo, Mycroft sabía que eso era sólo una excusa. Si por algún casual Greg y él se llegaran a conocer, estaba seguro de que el bajista no querría volver a verle una segunda vez. Él representaba todo lo que el punk odiaba. No soportaría su rechazo. Así que lo mejor era seguir como hasta ese momento: investigarle de vez en cuando, acudir a sus conciertos y asegurarse de que nunca se enterara de su existencia.

Mycroft abrió las puertas del armario y lentamente paseó el dedo entre las baldas llenas de ropa, pensando detenidamente qué ponerse para el concierto de esa noche. Al final se decidió por un pantalón vaquero negro con apenas unos adornos metálicos en los bolsillos y correas a la altura de las rodillas, una camiseta negra de manga corta deshilachada con el logo de The Dusty Eels -una anguila cuya cola se convierte en polvo- y unas desgastadas botas de cuero negro. Se secó el pelo con la toalla y no se molestó en peinarlo. Era uno de los pequeños lujos que se permitía estando en su faceta de punk, aparte de comerse a Greg con los ojos. Ir a sus conciertos era sinónimo de libertad y rebeldía, y ¿qué mayor rebeldía que ir despeinado por la calle?

Dejó la toalla debidamente doblada en el cuarto de baño y se guardó en los bolsillos el móvil, la cartera y las llaves que tenía sobre la mesilla y miró su reloj de pulsera: debía irse ya si no quería llegar tarde.

Iría mucho más relajado si fuera en uno de sus muchos coches, pero no quería hacerlo. No podía presentarse en un concierto de punk con un Mercedes, un Audi o un Bentley. Le gustaba ir en metro y practicar un poco sus dotes deductivas. Era mucho mejor que su hermano, desde luego, pero tenía que ejercitarse de vez en cuando para no perder la práctica.

Se encontró con una mujer con cáncer de pulmón aún no diagnosticado, con un ciego que robaba en el supermercado, con un hombre aficionado al porno amateur y unos adolescentes incapaces de confesarse el uno al otro. Ningún reto. Siempre se olvidaba de por qué odiaba tanto ir en transporte público.

Llegó a las puertas del pub The Hope and Anchor, el mismo al que fue en su primer concierto, y se puso al final de la cola. Estaba nervioso, pasaba su peso de un pie a otro constantemente mirando a su alrededor. Había demasiada gente, todos en grupos de amigos discutiendo qué canciones escucharían. El grupo era demasiado famoso para un sitio tan pequeño, pero un cálculo rápido le aseguró a Mycroft que entraría. Se sentía bastante excluido siendo el único que iba solo, pero nunca había sido persona de muchos amigos. O de amigos, a secas. Lo más parecido era el doctor Watson, y sólo porque era al que secuestraba con mayor frecuencia. Otra opción era Anthea, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con ella, pero al pagarla un sueldo más que generoso no consideraba oportuno incluirla en la lista.

De repente la fila se empezó a mover y su nerviosismo aumentó. Lo que no era capaz de hacer la cumbre del G-20, lo hacía Greg Lestrade. No sabía si era patético el sentirse como una colegiala enamorada o no. Decidió que no, ir despeinado no era rebeldía suficiente.

La sala del sótano estaba tal y como la recordaba: suelo de madera ennegrecida por el uso, paredes sobrias repintadas para eliminar las manchas y una iluminación insuficiente. Pero era perfecta, porque fue ahí donde vio a Greg por primera vez. Se colocó en las primeras filas y miró hacia el escenario, deseando que empezara ya el concierto. Todo estaba en su sitio: la batería, un micrófono, dos guitarras conectadas a sus respectivos amplificadores y pedales, y el más importante para Mycroft, el bajo. Cuatro cuerdas, no trastes en el mástil, y tan negro como el carbón. Simple pero arrebatador, al igual que su dueño.

Una vez la sala se hubo llenado, las luces empezaron a bajar y el público aplaudió. El escenario se iluminó y salieron los cuatro integrantes de The Dusty Eels: Paul Dimmock, cantante y guitarrista rítmico; Philip Anderson con la guitarra melódica; Sally Donovan, batería. Y por último, el más importante, Greg Lestrade. Mycroft se quedó sin palabras, a cada concierto le veía más atractivo. Su mechón negro estaba en su sitio, al igual que su característica camiseta sin mangas y los pantalones rotos. Mycroft aplaudió con fuerza cuando salió de ese pequeño trance y por un momento quiso creer que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Se colocaron los instrumentos mientras la gente paraba de aplaudir, afinaron, Dimmock se ajustó la altura del micrófono y empezó a hablar. Mycroft no le hizo caso, como de costumbre, sino que se fijó en cómo Greg le susurraba algo a Donovan. La mujer sonrió y le dijo algo, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para leer bien los labios. Lo que daría por saber qué le estaba diciendo a Greg que le hacía sonreír de esa forma.

Nada más sonar las primeras notas, se olvidó de todo. Olvidó su nombre, el trabajo, las crisis, los intentos de asesinato, los problemas de su personal y se centró en sentir la música, bailarla y dejarse la voz coreando las letras. Bebió cerveza, fumó algo que no estaba muy seguro qué era, y gritó a pleno pulmón lo bueno que estaba Greg con esos pantalones. La mujer que tenía al lado le felicitó por su comentario y se puso a gritar con él el resto del concierto.

Fueron las dos mejores horas que había pasado desde hacía meses, concretamente desde el último concierto. Le encantaba sentirse tan libre, divertirse sin ataduras, pero debía volver a la vida normal. Aunque antes de volver a subirse al metro y aburrirse adivinando la vida de los demás, debía hacer lo de todos los conciertos: pedirle un autógrafo a cada uno del grupo. En el pequeño puesto que ponían tras cada concierto no vendían nada que ya no tuviera -en un cajón oculto del despacho de su casa guardaba todo lo relacionado con The Dusty Eels: discos y posters firmados, llaveros, parches para ropa y pins-, pero aun así compró el último disco, su favorito, y esperó hasta que por fin el grupo salió de los camerinos para firmar. Mentiría si no admitiera que era su parte favorita, incluso más que el propio concierto: era la única vez que tenía la oportunidad de ver a Greg de cerca e incluso intercambiar algunas palabras.

Esperó pacientemente a que la mayoría de la gente se fuera para acercarse al grupo. Empezó pidiéndole la firma de Anderson, después la de Dimmock, Donovan y dejó para el final la de Greg. Cada vez que se le acercaba para pedirle un autógrafo se ponía nervioso y le sudaban las manos. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y con una sonrisa le entregó el disco a Greg para que añadiera su firma las del resto. Se quedó embobado viendo la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó él cuando agarró el disco.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó Greg mirándole a los ojos, y Mycroft se quedó paralizado. ¡Le había hablado! Su voz estaba un poco ronca por haber estado todo el concierto cantando con Dimmock, pero aun así tenía una voz masculina y melodiosa. Y sus ojos, nunca había podido ver tan de cerca esos hipnotizantes ojos marrones. Tenían pequeñas motas de un color marrón más oscuro.

Mycroft se perdió en ellos unos segundos, memorizándolos, hasta que se acordó de lo que le había preguntado.

—¿Mi nombre?

—Sí, eso te he preguntado—dijo Greg aún sonriente—. ¿Y bien? ¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

—Sí, claro—tardó unos instantes en acordarse de su propio nombre y dejar de mirar su sonrisa—Mycroft.

—¿Mycroft? No es muy corriente, te queda bien—Greg soltó una pequeña carcajada amigable—. ¿Cómo se deletrea?

Mycroft le fue dictando a medida que Greg escribía en el disco y le firmaba.

—Me ha gustado mucho el concierto de hoy—dijo Mycroft armándose de valor. Ni su hermano conseguía ponerle tan nervioso.

—Me alegro mucho. Tú sueles venir a todos, ¿verdad?

Mycroft volvió a quedarse paralizado. Intentó buscar una respuesta ingeniosa, como las que soltaba continuamente en las reuniones, pero como con todo Greg era distinto. No le salían las palabras.

—¿Te has dado cuenta?—consiguió decir al fin.

—Es difícil no hacerlo—admitió Greg pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Siempre estás en las primeras filas, y siempre tienes algo para que firmemos.

—Me gustan mucho vuestras canciones—murmuró Mycroft, y Greg le sonrió.

—Eso supongo. Aunque sinceramente, no creo que seamos tan buenos.

En ese momento Mycroft se olvidó de su nerviosismo, enarcó una ceja y habló sin pararse a pensar en lo que decía. Otra cosa que jamás haría en una de sus reuniones.

—Sois uno de los mejores grupos que hay ahora mismo en el Reino Unido. Mantenéis el estilo musical de la primera etapa del punk de los Estados Unidos pero lo amoldáis de tal manera que resulta innovador. Y las letras son estupendas, te hacen reflexionar sobre el estado actual de la sociedad, la ética y la moral. Exponéis las realidades más duras y difíciles y las convertís en algo fácil de asimilar e incluso de cambiar. Tenéis la esencia del punk, lo que lo hace tan único, y eso es mucho más de lo que se puede decir de otros grupos. Si en un análisis más profundo comparas el estilo musical de Anarchy in the U.K. con vuestro último disco...

—Vale, vale, no hace falta que sigas con la charla—le cortó Greg, riéndose, y Mycroft se calló al instante, avergonzado.

—Lo siento, no quería...

—No, no pasa nada. Jamás había oído hablar a alguien sobre nosotros con tanta pasión. Es refrescante, sinceramente.

—Si ese es el caso está bien—pero aun así Mycroft seguía avergonzado por haberse expuesto tanto, quería irse cuanto antes y volver a sus reuniones donde sabía qué decir—. Muchas gracias por la firma.

Se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y cuando ya se había dado la vuelta para irse notó a Greg agarrándole del hombro.

—Espera—Mycroft se giró lentamente, extrañado por la actitud de Greg, quien volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo antes de continuar hablando—. Me ha gustado hablar contigo. ¿Qué te parecería si...?—Greg se calló a mitad de la pregunta buscando las palabras adecuadas pero pareció cambiar de opinión en el último segundo. Sacó su bolígrafo indeleble y escribió sobre la contraportada del disco, sujeto por Mycroft—. Si algún día te aburres o quieres charlar, llámame.

Mycroft estaba sin palabras mirando el disco. ¿Eso eran números? ¿Le había dado su número de teléfono? ¿De verdad? Cada vez estaba más seguro de que lo que había fumado antes le estaba provocando alucinaciones.

—Si quieres, claro—añadió Greg al ver que Mycroft no contestaba, ni hacía nada—. Me... Me gustaría que nos conociéramos un poco. Ya sabes, charlar en una cafetería o algo así.

Esa frase fue lo único que le hizo reaccionar a Mycroft.

—¿Quieres conocerme?—preguntó Mycroft desconcertado. Levantó por primera vez la mirada del número de teléfono a los ojos de Greg y se sorprendió al verle sonrojado y evitando el contacto visual. Estaba orgulloso de sus dotes deductivas, pero cuando miraba a Greg era incapaz de sacar nada en claro y le molestaba no averiguar si le decía la verdad o no.

—Sí, no estaría mal.

Entonces Mycroft no pudo reprimir una carcajada sincera que llamó la atención de los pocos que quedaban a su alrededor.

—Créeme, no te gustará conocerme. A nadie le gusta.

Greg le miró a los ojos y había tanta determinación en ellos que se quedó sin habla.

—Eso es algo que yo tengo que decidir, ¿no?—Mycroft se perdió otra vez en esos ojos marrones—. Prométeme que al menos lo considerarás.

—De acuerdo—dijo Mycroft tras unos momentos de silencio, y Greg volvió a sonreír.

—Entonces hasta la próxima.

—Hasta la próxima.

Mycroft le devolvió el saludo, indeciso sobre qué decir, y salió del pub agarrando fuertemente el disco. Lo miró durante todo el trayecto de metro, y después se derrumbó en el sillón del despacho de su casa para seguir contemplándolo. Se tuvo que pellizcar varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

Greg Lestrade le había pedido una cita.

Greg, bajista de The Dusty Eels.

Una cita.

A él.

Mycroft Holmes.

Por el amor hermoso, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Le había encantado hablar con él, ver sus ojos y su sonrisa tan de cerca. Daría lo que fuera por verla otra vez, pero ¿y si quedaban y se daba cuenta de cómo era en realidad? En vez de ver calidez en esos ojos marrones moteados vería rechazo, lo que más temía. Pero por otro lado, ¿y si no le importaba que fuera el Gobierno Británico? No podría perdonarse al desaprovechar una oportunidad semejante.

Se echó hacia adelante, agarró la cabeza entre las manos y dejó escapar un gemido de frustración. No sabía qué hacer. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, y no tenía a nadie con quién consultar.

Lo que daría en ese momento por tener un amigo.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Tras una dura semana de trabajo, Mycroft estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de su casa, vaso de whisky en mano, resuelto a tomar la decisión definitiva a su gran problema. Miró el informe que tenía sobre la mesilla a su lado recorriendo con la mirada las palabras que ya se sabía de memoria. Su veredicto sería decisivo para la política del país y de Europa, debía sopesar todas y cada una de las posibilidades.

¿Debía llamar a Greg o no?

En esa semana tras el concierto todo volvió a la normalidad para Mycroft. El Primer Ministro había dado su rueda de prensa satisfactoriamente, las crisis estaban neutralizadas y las inversiones en semillas de sésamo controladas. Todo el mundo hacía lo que él decía y en las reuniones todos le respetaban. Pero él sólo podía pensar en una cosa. O mejor dicho, en una persona.

No paraba de repetir en su mente la conversación que tuvo con Greg. Guardó su número en la memoria del móvil, y lo contemplaba en cada momento libre que tenía mientras escuchaba sus canciones. En el coche, en los pasillos del Palacio de Buckingham, en el avión, en el supermercado -el contenido de su nevera era altamente confidencial, sólo Anthea tenía acceso a la información-, en la intimidad de su casa. Justo donde estaba en ese momento.

Dejando sus inseguridades a un lado, una relación personal afectaría a su trabajo. Tenía demasiadas responsabilidades de las que hacerse cargo y en el hipotético caso de que Greg aceptara tener un trato íntimo con él, debería apartar una de esas responsabilidades. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, sacrificar aunque fuera una parte mínima de lo más importante en su vida, el trabajo, por él? ¿De verdad se lo estaba planteando? Podía escuchar la voz de Sherlock en su cabeza: _"Tanto me insististe en que preocuparse era una desventaja y mírate, querido hermano mayor. ¿Cómo esperas darme un buen ejemplo si dudas de tus propios consejos?"_. Nunca te preocupaste por seguir mi ejemplo, Sherlock. ¿Por qué lo harías ahora? _"Oh, sí que lo he hecho, siempre los he tenido en cuenta aunque no lo parezca. De todas formas, la pregunta no es esa, sino por qué ahora. ¿Qué hay diferente ahora para que siga tu ejemplo abiertamente?"_. John Watson. _"Así es, aunque aún no me haya dado cuenta. ¿Sacrificarías mi felicidad por no renunciar a una pequeña parte de tu trabajo que fácilmente puede hacer un simio medianamente inteligente?"._ No es tu felicidad la que estoy decidiendo, es la mía. _"Tú eres feliz si yo lo soy, y yo lo seré si me muestras qué es lo que estoy desperdiciando por centrarme en el trabajo y no en John"_. Sólo te burlarías de mí si ocurriera. _"Para mantener mi fachada, pero los dos sabemos que no lo creería de verdad"._ Aun así, eso no aseguraría que el doctor Watson y tú acabéis en una relación romántica. _"Cierto"._ Ni tampoco es seguro que a Greg le interese una relación conmigo. _"A veces hay que tomar riesgos. Los dos lo sabemos mejor que nadie"_. Pero a él no le gustará... _"Aburrido, Mycroft. Haznos un favor a ti y a mí y llámale. Simplemente hazlo, lo tienes todo a favor"._

Quiso seguir discutiendo con su hermano en su cabeza, pero sabía que acabaría perdiendo de una forma u otra. Si Sherlock fuera consciente de lo mucho que influía en su vida...

Dejó el vaso sobre el informe de Greg sobre la mesilla y sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Se quedó unos segundos contemplando el número que se sabía de memoria y le dio a la tecla verde.

Un pitido. Su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa.

Dos pitidos. Sus manos empezaban a sudar.

Tres pitidos. Había sido muy mala idea.

—¿Diga?—Mycroft se quedó callado sin saber qué decir—. ¿Hola?

—¿Greg?—preguntó Mycroft con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?

—Soy...—carraspeó para serenar su voz—. Soy Mycroft.

Fue el turno de Greg de tardar en contestar.

—¡Mycroft!—dijo Greg aliviado, riéndose—. Qué bien que llamas, pensé que no ibas a hacerlo.

—Lo estuve pensando, como te prometí.

—Sí, lo has debido pensar mucho. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho decidirte?

Mycroft humedeció sus labios, notando el regusto del whisky en ellos.

—Una pequeña conversación, nada importante.

—Oh.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos antes de que Mycroft se atreviera a continuar con el corazón en un puño.

—Yo ya he llamado, ahora te toca a ti.

—Muy cierto. ¿Aún te apetece tomar ese café mientras charlamos?

—Claro, suena encantador. Aunque te advierto que tengo una agenda bastante apretada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué trabajas? No, no me lo digas ahora, dejémoslo para la cita. Porque es una cita, ¿no?—añadió dubitativamente.

El corazón de Mycroft dio un pequeño brinco cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba concertando una cita romántica, no de negocios, con Greg Lestrade, el hombre de sus sueños.

—S-sí, es una cita—concedió Mycroft con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien—le escuchó la sonrisa a Greg a través del teléfono—. ¿Cuándo estás disponible?

Repasó rápidamente su agenda de la semana y vislumbró en su mente tres espacios vacíos. Dos de ellos los tachó por no haber actualizado las nuevas reuniones, así que sólo le quedaba una opción.

—Martes a las seis de la tarde. ¿Podrás?

—Sí, sin problema—Mycroft sospechó que ya tenía otro compromiso, pero le faltaban datos para saber de qué se trataba—. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos en la puerta de The Hope and Anchor y te llevo a una cafetería muy buena que conozco?

—Me parece estupendo. Entonces hasta el martes.

—Hasta el martes—se despidió Greg, y Mycroft colgó el teléfono.

Dejó el móvil reposando en sus labios y tras un rato sonrió. Se sentía como un adolescente enamorado, pero estaba en su derecho, ¿o no? El bajista de su grupo favorito le había pedido una cita y él había aceptado. Había que celebrarlo con un poco de helado de chocolate.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Fue una agonía esperar a que pasaran los días hasta llegar al martes. Si no bastara con los nervios de Mycroft, Angela Merkel había decidido suspender la aprobación de la dichosa ley. Si no conseguía convencerla definitivamente en menos de una semana tendría que reunirse con el embajador húngaro para evitar que bajaran su presupuesto del Ministerio de Defensa. Inglaterra podría prestarle dinero, y tal y como estaban las elecciones surcoreanas no estaría de más que Hungría les debiera un favor. Tenía varios planes en su mente según como se desarrollaran los acontecimientos, y esperaba realmente no llegar al plan L. La mejor opción sería el plan H, por supuesto, pero no podía contar con ello.

Consultó su reloj mientras salía del número 10 de Downing Street. Otra vez iba con el tiempo justo. Se subió al coche, donde le esperaba Anthea con su inseparable móvil, como debía ser, y le pidió al chófer que les llevara a la oficina. Cuando llegaron y Mycroft no se movió, Anthea le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

—Quiero que te encargues del informe de seguridad del MI5, lo necesitaré actualizado para la reunión de las 8.

—¿Una cita de la que no me ha informado, señor?—Anthea le miró sobre el móvil aparentemente imperturbable, pero tanto ella como él sabían que no era así.

—Te pago para que teclees, querida, no para cotillear—dijo Mycroft bruscamente, y aunque se arrepintió de ello no le pidió disculpas. De todas formas ella no pareció ofendida por el comentario.

Anthea salió del coche con un suave portazo y pidió al chófer que le llevara a su casa. Se cambió rápidamente el traje por sus pantalones vaqueros favoritos, una camiseta de los Sex Pistols y pasó los dedos por su pelo intentando hacerse una especie de cresta, no le daba tiempo a más. Se aseguró de que llevaba la cartera y el móvil y salió casi corriendo de su casa camino al metro.

El corazón le estallaría en cualquier momento. La señora mayor que iba sentada a su lado no paraba de mirarle de reojo de forma sospechosa, seguramente por no dejar de mover la pierna en un intento de calmar sus nervios. Mycroft también la miró de reojo, levantando una ceja, y la señora miró hacia otro lado. Le alegraba saber que incluso en su faceta de punk su mirada seguía intimidando a los demás.

Dejó de mover la pierna para mirar compulsivamente el reloj de su móvil. Recibió varias llamadas perdidas de Anthea, pero decidió no contestarla. Si fuera importante le escribiría un mensaje, como siempre hacía. Era más rápido escribir que hablar.

De repente la megafonía anunció su estación y se puso en pie de un salto, asustando aún más a la señora mayor. No fue consciente del camino hacia la salida ni de las calles hasta llegar a la puerta del pub. Pero cuando giró la última esquina y alzó la mirada se paró en seco.

Allí estaba Greg, mirando primero el reloj de su pulsera y después alrededor. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta negra lisa de manga corta, lo que hacía que resaltara su mechón negro entre el pelo. Estaba tan arrebatador como en los escenarios. Entonces Greg le vio, y sonrió. Mycroft le sonrió en respuesta. Greg alzó una mano a modo de saludo y Mycroft obligó a sus piernas a que reaccionaran. Un paso, dos pasos. Uno, dos. Uno, dos; al ritmo de los apresurados latidos del corazón.

—Lo siento, ¿te he hecho esperar mucho?—a pesar de que se había adelantado cinco minutos y 37 segundos.

—No, en absoluto. Acabo de llegar—hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo y Greg se apresuró en añadir—: ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro.

Anduvieron calle abajo, aún con ese incómodo silencio entre ellos. Mycroft lo odiaba. Deseaba poder decir algo coherente, pero no se fiaba de sí mismo. Hacía tanto tiempo de su última cita que era como si no hubiera ido a ninguna, y no sabía qué hacer o decir. Afortunadamente Greg rompió otra vez el silencio.

—Así que los Sex Pistols, ¿eh?—dijo refiriéndose a su camiseta. Mycroft la miró y pasó una mano sobre las letras.

—Sinceramente quise ponerme mi favorita, pero me pareció excesivo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es la de tu grupo—no quería empezar a mentir tan pronto en la cita, así que decidió decir la verdad—. No quería que lo malinterpretaras.

—¿Cómo podría malinterpretar que mi cita llevara la camiseta de mi grupo?—al notar el sonrojo de Mycroft empezó a disculparse—. Perdona, no quería decir... Bueno, sí, eres mi cita pero... Mira, ya hemos llegado—dijo aliviado de poder cambiar de tema, pero Mycroft no quería.

Greg le abrió la puerta de una acogedora cafetería de estilo bohemio, con mesas de madera desgastada, sillas de colores, plantas por todos lados y cuadros demasiado abstractos por las paredes.

—Sé que soy tu cita—dijo Mycroft antes de entrar intentando no sonar sarcástico, tal y como haría con cualquier otra persona—. Solamente no quería parecer un fan demasiado obsesionado con el bajista—cosa que obviamente era, pero eso Greg no lo tenía que saber.

—No me molestaría mucho—le oyó murmurar a Greg cuando pasó a su lado para entrar en la cafetería.

—Cuidado con lo que deseas—le advirtió Mycroft con una sonrisa divertida.

Se sentaron en unas sillas de color azul cielo que rodeaban una acogedora mesa en una esquina.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? Invito yo—Mycroft cogió aire para rehusarse, pero Greg no se lo permitió—. No, no pienso discutir sobre eso. ¿Qué quieres tomar?—repitió.

—Está bien, me rindo—Mycroft alzó las manos en señal de rendición, lo que mereció la pena por ver la sonrisa de Greg—. Un té Lady Grey, aunque me conformaría con un té negro si no tienen.

—Inglés hasta la muerte, ¿eh?

"Si tú supieras", dijo Mycroft en su mente mientras le veía ir hacia el mostrador. Al poco rato volvió con una pequeña bandeja con un juego completo de té y una taza llena de café negro.

—Interesante—murmuró Mycroft sin darse cuenta.

—¿El qué?

—Nada importante—dijo mientras servía el agua en su taza.

—Oh, venga. Esta cita será un aburrimiento si te callas las cosas.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y finalmente Mycroft sonrió amablemente. Los ojos marrones de Greg tenían un color especial con esa luz.

—Luego no me digas que no te lo advertí.

—No lo diré. Ahora suéltalo.

—Eres adicto a la cafeína.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Greg atónito—. No es cierto.

—Sí que lo es.

—Si lo fuera, lo sabría.

Mycroft suspiró sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, algo que no sería capaz de parar.

—A juzgar por el tono amarillo de los dientes tomas 5 cafés diarios, uno a las 5 de la tarde. Hoy no lo has tomado, por lo que empiezas a sufrir los primeros síntomas de abstinencia. Tienes bolsas bajo los ojos, y dado que esta noche has dormido entr horas, no es debido a falta de sueño. Has estado mordiéndote la uña del pulgar derecho, ansiedad controlada. Además, estás empezando a tener dolor de cabeza. Por cierto, deberías cambiar la bombilla de tu baño. Aparte de estarse apagando, la luz que proyecta no te permite ver que el dentrífico blanqueador que usas no funciona tan bien como crees. Aunque empecé a sospechar cuando me invitaste a una cafetería y no a un pub—Greg se quedó impávido escuchando su explicación, mirándole fijamente—. Te dije que no te gustaría conocerme.

—¿Cómo...?

—Simples deducciones.

—¿Simples? ¡Sabes cuántas horas he dormido! ¿Y cómo sabes lo de la bombilla?—preguntó Greg, aunque para sorpresa de Mycroft no parecía endadado.

—Por el dobladillo de la camiseta.

—Eh... ¿Te importaría explicarlo?

—Si la bombilla funcionara correctamente te habrías dado cuenta de la pequeña mancha que tienes.

Inmediatamente Greg se agarró la camiseta y miró el dobladillo hasta encontrar la mancha.

—¡Joder, es cierto! ¿Y eres capaz de hacer esto muy seguido?

—Continuamente. En la mayoría de los casos adivino la vida de una persona con una sola mirada.

—No te creo—dijo Greg de una forma sospechosamente divertida. ¿Podría ser que no le molestaba?—. Demuéstramelo. Dime todo lo que puedas sobre la cajera.

Mycroft la miró discretamente, y aunque no la veía de cuerpo entero sí podía deducir bastantes cosas.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

—De acuerdo. 26 años aunque siempre dice tener 22, vive con su pareja a la que ha engañado dos, no, cuatro veces en los últimos cinco meses. Su trabajo principal es la pintura pero una tendiditis no le ha permitido crear nada en dos años, por lo que abrió esta cafetería. Tiene un Golden Retriever con una pata escayolada y le gusta disfrazarse de personajes de series. No puedo sacar mucho más sin verle los pantalones o los zapatos.

Greg se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta hasta que al final dijo:

—Impresionante.

Mycroft se quedó sin palabras. Jamás se habría imaginado que alguien le elogiara tras haber destripado la vida de alguien. ¿Acaso era eso lo que Sherlock sentía con el doctor Watson cada vez que le elogiaba?

—Podría estar mintiéndote—dijo Mycroft aún sorprendido por la reacción de Greg—, podría habérmelo inventado todo para impresionarte.

—Le pusieron la escayola a Rocky hace dos días—explicó Greg aún con la boca abierta. La cerró repentinamente y carraspeó—. ¿Y sobre mí? ¿Qué puedes deducir, aparte de lo de la bombilla?

Mycroft frunció los labios un segundo antes de contestar.

—Me temo que no mucho más. No puedo hacerlo con todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué?

Porque sólo podía mirar las motas oscuras de sus ojos y su sonrisa o perderse en el deseo de pasar sus dedos por el mechón negro de su pelo.

—Influyen muchos factores. Toma—Mycroft le ofreció su taza llena de té, poniéndosela junto a la taza de café—. Si necesitas cafeína es mejor el té que el café negro. Al contrario de lo que parece, por ser un café sólo no tiene más cafeína.

—¿Y tú qué tomas, entonces?

—Me quedo con el café. Lo encuentro agradable de vez en cuando—arrastró la taza de café hasta llevarla a su lado y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Menos mal que no llevaba mucho azúcar.

Estuvieron un rato en un silencio cómodo, pero tal y como Mycroft estaba empezando a aprender, Greg no era muy asiduo a ellos.

—Entonces, ¿esto de la deducción desde cuándo lo haces?

—Desde siempre. Hasta los 15 años no entendí que el resto de las personas no eran capaces de hacerlo. Mi hermano también puede, aunque nunca con mi misma capacidad.

—¿Eres el mayor o menor?

—Mayor. Prácticamente fui yo el que se tuvo que ocupar de él. Mis padres tenían un trabajo demasiado complicado como para encargarse de nosotros.

Siempre le dolía pensar en sus padres, aunque lo ocultaba detrás de su máscara. Fueron diplomáticos, siempre moviéndose de un lado a otro del mundo, hasta que murieron en un accidente de avión pocos meses después de que Sherlock llegara a la mayoría de edad. Poco después empezaron sus problemas con las drogas, y Mycroft se vio obligado a ascender rápidamente para poder ayudarle.

Sorprendentemente Greg pareció entender que era un tema delicado y decidió cambiar la conversación.

—Así que eres superdotado—afirmó Greg tomando un sorbo de su taza.

—Si te refieres a mi coeficiente intelectual, según los estándares sí, lo soy. Aunque no es un tema del que me guste hablar—en ese caso tendría que explicarle que para él, las personas eran como peces de colores y Greg podría sentirse ofendido, aunque obviamente fuera la excepción.

—Debes tener un trabajo importante, entonces.

—Ocupo un cargo menor dentro del Gobierno.

—¿Cómo de pequeño?

—No paro de mover papeles oficiales de un lado a otro. A veces es demasiado aburrido—sobre todo cuando tenía que encargarse del mismo problema una y otra vez, como la dichosa ley alemana.

—Quizás no.

—Créeme, te mataría el saber los detalles—aunque no precisamente de aburrimiento, pensó Mycroft—. No creo que consideres mi vida muy interesante.

—Llevamos hablando menos de 20 minutos y ya eres una de las personas más interesantes que he conocido en mi vida. ¿De verdad sigues pensando que no quiero conocerte?—dijo Greg con una sonrisa arrebatadora que hizo que su corazón se detuviera unos instantes.

—En mi defensa diré que eres la primera persona que conozco que no se molesta conmigo e intenta darme un puñetazo en los primeros tres minutos de conversación.

—No me lo creo.

—Es la verdad.

—Alguien más debe apreciar lo alucinante que eres.

Lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que Mycroft no supo qué pensar. Un calor agradable se extendió por todo su cuerpo, era una sensación que había sentido muy pocas veces en su vida. ¿Agradecimiento? ¿Gratitud? No, era una mezcla entre vergüenza, excitación y algo más que no podía identificar.

—Pues no, nadie más lo ha apreciado. Dime, aparte de ser uno de los mejores bajistas de punk que he oído, ¿qué más haces?—dijo Mycroft, decidido a cambiar de tema.

Pasaron las horas siguientes hablando, haciendo bromas y riendo. Había descubierto que el color favorito de Greg era el azul, que le encantaba la comida china, y que cuando no estaban de gira se ofrecía voluntario para Scotland Yard. Le encantaba la naturaleza pero las plantas siempre se le morían, y cuando algo le gustaba lo explotaba al máximo.

—Admito que tengo un problema con esto de las adicciones. En mi segundo año de instituto era capaz de fumar dos paquetes de tabaco en un día.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste dejar?

—Mis padres encontraron bajo mi cama una caja llena de cigarrillos—Greg soltó una carcajada y se pasó una mano por la cara, claramente avergonzado—. Los gritos fueron épicos, los vecinos estuvieron evitando a mi madre durante semanas. No lo he pasado peor en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando me hirieron en un atraco.

—¿Un atraco?—preguntó Mycroft alarmado. Ninguno de sus informes mencionaba nada sobre un atraco.

—No fue nada serio, sólo una herida de bala. Aunque cambió mi vida. Por eso hago de voluntario para la policía.

Eso sólo hizo alarmarle aún más, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la tranquilidad con la que lo decía.

—¿Una bala? ¿Qué pasó?

—Fue poco antes de crear el grupo. Fui al banco a cobrar la nómina de la tienda donde trabajaba, con la mala suerte de que tres tipos con caretas de payaso y pelucas pelirrojas entraron con metralletas pidiendo todo lo que tuviera algún valor. Me negué a darles el cheque y al final me lo robaron disparándome en el brazo—Greg levantó la manga corta derecha para mostrar una cicatriz cerca del hombro—. Unas buenas dosis de morfina y una semana después estaba en la calle y sin un centavo. El jefe me despidió por no querer aceptar mi baja laboral y aún no había pagado el alquiler del piso.

—Le denunciaste, ¿cierto?—preguntó Mycroft aún con la vista clavada en la cicatriz. Sintió el impulso de acariciarla pero se contuvo. Le gustaban demasiado las cicatrices, o cualquier marca en la piel para ser sinceros.

—¿Con qué dinero?—se rió Greg y después negó con la cabeza—. Además ese hombre tenía demasiados contactos, habría sido imposible ganar. Por suerte no tuve que esperar mucho hasta conseguir dinero. Paul me llamó pocos días después, necesitaba un bajista para tocar en una boda. Fui, conseguí el dinero para pagar el alquiler y volví a estar sin blanca.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Paul me volvió a llamar para otra boda. Le gusté a uno de los invitados, mis pintas o yo qué se qué, y me ofreció un puesto en una banda profesional aun a pesar de no tener un título. Allí conocí a Sally y a Philip, nos hicimos buenos amigos rápidamente—Mycroft le escuchaba embelesado, no todos los días podías oír de los labios de tu músico favorito cómo se formó tu grupo favorito—. Y un día, tomando unas cervezas y despotricando sobre el director, se nos ocurrió formar un grupo que no se pareciera en nada a lo que habíamos tocado hasta entonces.

—Y pensasteis en el punk.

—Exacto. Teníamos los instrumentos básicos y la técnica para componer las canciones. Pero ninguno cantaba lo suficientemente bien.

—¿Cuánto tardasteis en convencer a Paul?—preguntó Mycroft mirando disimuladamente el reloj de pulsera. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo, quería aprovechar hasta el último segundo.

—¡Siglos! Él estaba contento cantando en bodas o para lo que le llamaran, pero yo sabía que su voz era lo que necesitábamos para hacernos famosos. Le presenté a los chicos y poco a poco los tres le presionamos lo suficiente hasta que aceptó, aunque sólo para el primer concierto. Aún recuerdo esa taberna de mala muerte, pero a la gente le encantó. Y a Paul también, aunque lo sigue negando.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Nada especial. Nos llamaban de sitios, la gente quedaba contenta con nosotros, las ventas subían y nos volvían a llamar. A los seis meses o cosa así Paul dejó definitivamente el negocio de las bodas y se centró de lleno en componer nuestras canciones. Ese sí fue el comienzo. Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo hasta llamar la atención de la discográfica. Y aquí estamos—dijo abriendo los brazos y dejándolos caer sobre sus piernas—. Nos hicimos famosos por una bala, así que al principio nos pareció gracioso llamarnos The Dusty Eels. Ya sabes, pólvora, polvoriento...—miró a Mycroft unos segundos y al ver la cara que tenía, sonrió—. Ya sé que es un mal chiste, pero cuando quisimos cambiar el nombre ya éramos famosos. Y me esforcé mucho en el logo.

—Podríais haber mencionado la bala en vez de la pólvora.

Greg se encogió de hombros.

—Eso ya da igual.

—Las revistas darían mucho dinero por esa historia. ¿Por qué nunca la habéis contado?

—¿Y cómo sabes que no lo hemos hecho? Hemos ido a muchas entrevistas.

Mycroft soltó un pequeño bufido, dando a entender que era algo obvio. Y eso que lo era, por lo menos para él que se había leído todas las entrevistas publicadas sobre ellos. En ese momento sonó su móvil y miró el identificador de llamadas. Era Anthea, y le había dejado varios mensajes. Era un asunto serio.

—¿Me disculpas un momento?—pidió Mycroft mirándole a Greg a los ojos. Nunca se cansaba de hacerlo.

—Tranquilo, contesta.

—¿Sí?—dijo al teléfono.

—Señor, la crisis de Alemania acaba de subir a nivel 4. A las 21:30 tiene una reunión urgente con el Primer Ministro y he retrasado para mañana a primera hora la reunión con el director del MI5.

—Bien—sonrió a Greg, quien le devolvió el gesto.

—Le mandaré al chófer con su traje de repuesto para que no malgaste el tiempo con su cita, señor.

No sabía cómo lo había averiguado Anthea, pero lo iba a investigar. Más tarde, cuando decidiera si enfadarse con ella o estarle agradecida. En ese momento su prioridad era Greg.

—Muy bien—y colgó el teléfono.

—No parecía muy urgente—anotó Greg con una pequeña sonrisa—. No has dicho más de cuatro palabras.

—No hacía falta—dijo Mycroft encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora tengo media hora más disponible para ti.

—¿De verdad?—pregunto Greg entusiasmado.

—Unos asuntos del trabajo. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer hasta entonces?

Greg miró su reloj del móvil y frunció los labios.

—Creo que es hora de mi siguiente dosis de cafeína—bromeó Greg.

—Esta vez invito yo. No quiero que sufras el síndrome de abstinencia dos veces en la misma cita—dijo siguiéndole la broma, y Greg le sonrió.

Mycroft se levantó y pidió otras dos tazas de té a la dependienta que decía tener 22 años. Ella le miró de arriba abajo, le sonrió sospechosamente y le sirvió el té antes de guiñarle un ojo a Greg, que seguía sentado en su mesa. Se giró para mirarle, y cuando le vio tan sonriente levantó una ceja. Greg simplemente se rió y le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Todo era tan fácil y sencillo con Greg, muchísimo más de lo que se había imaginado. No tenía que fingir su comportamiento, rebajarse de nivel o preocuparse por sus inseguridades. Simplemente era perfecto. Y eso le aterraba, porque sabía por experiencia que lo bueno no le duraba mucho tiempo.

Aun así decidió dejar los malos pensamientos a un lado y volvió a la mesa con la bandeja de su pedido en las manos. Disfrutaría todo lo posible lo que le quedaba de cita. Ni crisis ni ministros por el momento. Sólo Greg y él. Su adorable Greg.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Las semanas siguientes, Mycroft creyó vivir en un sueño constante. Sí, la crisis de Alemania sólo empeoraba con cada día que pasaba, y los problemas de Hungría con su Ministerio de Defensa ya eran de dominio público -los periodistas no hablaban de otra cosa-, pero nada de eso importaba cuando pensaba en Greg. O cuando hablaba con Greg. O cuando tenía una cita con Greg. Porque sí, habían vuelto a tener más citas, para sorpresa de Mycroft. Cada vez que conseguía atrasar una reunión o se veía con un par de horas libres quedaba con Greg en la cafetería bohemia de su amiga. Incluso le había ordenado a su chófer tener siempre a mano una bolsa con trajes y ropa normal para no perder el tiempo yendo a su casa para cambiarse. Y cada noche a las diez en punto, si no se habían visto, Greg le llamaba para preguntarle cómo le había ido el día, y le contaba el suyo; lo que había ocurrido en el ensayo del grupo, algo gracioso que había dicho Sally, o le mandaba fotos de dónde estaba.

Mycroft no podía dejar de sonreír de lo feliz que estaba. Sin embargo cuando alguien por los pasillos le veía sonriendo se apartaba de su camino o intentaba cambiar de rumbo. Cuando él sonreía, algo grave estaba sucediendo. Y si algo grave sucedía, nadie quería saber más de lo necesario. Todos en el gobierno habían aprendido esa lección de una forma u otra, y aunque Mycroft tenía ganas de decirles que el hombre más maravilloso del mundo estaba interesado en él, no les hizo cambiar de idea. Había tardado mucho en conseguir su reputación, no iba a estropearlo. Además uno nunca sabía cuándo podía aparecer un espía entre sus empleados, y si sus citas con Greg llegaban a los oídos equivocados... Mejor no pensar en eso. Ya tenía los planes hechos para cualquier inconveniente, no merecía la pena dedicarle más tiempo del necesario.

Lo único de lo que debía preocuparse era Anthea. Aún no había conseguido averiguar cómo adivinaba sus citas con Greg. No había dejado ninguna pista rastreable, y su móvil era tan seguro como el del Primer Ministro. Pero si ella había conseguido la información, cualquier otro podría hacerlo. Por eso la abordó ese mismo día en el coche, de camino a una reunión con el embajador húngaro en un restaurante que estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad.

—Anthea—intentó llamar la atención de su asistente, sentada frente a él y tecleando ensimismada en su móvil.

—¿Sí, señor?

—¿Has añadido a tu móvil alguna función que no me has notificado?—lo dijo con un tono tan serio que Anthea dejó de teclear unos segundos.

—Por supuesto que no, señor. Eso sería un incumplimiento de mi contrato—volvió a teclear y Mycroft suspiró.

—¿Quieres dejar el móvil un minuto, por favor?

Anthea dejó el móvil sobre su regazo y le prestó toda su atención. Esa mirada tan penetrante imponía a cualquier hombre. Era una de las razones de que la contratara, y afortunadamente con él no funcionaba.

—Me gustaría saber por qué en ese caso estás al tanto de unas reuniones de las que no te informé.

—Ha tardado mucho en sacar el tema.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó ignorando su comentario.

De repente la mirada de Anthea se suavizó y llegó a ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

—He pasado a su lado una media de veinte horas diarias los siete días de la semana durante cinco años. Aún le trato de usted y no tengo intención de dejar de ser su empleada, pero le conozco muy bien—Mycroft tragó saliva imperceptiblemente, un acto reflejo cada vez que recordaba a sus padres—. Soy más que su amiga, señor, aunque usted no quiera reconocerlo.

—Eres mi empleada—repuso Mycroft, aunque no estaba muy seguro qué opinar sobre el asunto.

—Hecho que no impide que se desarrolle una relación de amistad, o incluso de familia.

—Nunca hemos hablado de otra cosa que no fuera trabajo.

—Sus actos dicen más que sus palabras. Sé que se preocupa por mí pero que tiene miedo.

—Yo no tengo miedo—se bufó Mycroft negando con la cabeza y mirando por la ventana.

—Sí lo tiene, señor. Tiene miedo de acercarse a la gente y salir herido. Lo comprendo y lo respeto, pero cinco años son más que suficientes para que me considere su amiga. O parte de la familia, tengo más trato con su hermano que usted.

—Eso sigue sin explicar...

De repente Anthea se echó hacia adelante y agarró su mano entre las suyas. Mycroft la miró a los ojos y vio algo que jamás se imaginó ver en otros ojos que no fueran los de sus padres: cariño.

—Escuche atentamente, porque no lo voy a repetir: para mí usted es mi familia, y siempre le apoyaré hasta las últimas consecuencias con cualquier decisión que tome. Sé que lleva tiempo enamorado de ese hombre, y si ha decidido dar el paso definitivo para poder ser feliz, le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Aunque eso signifique dejar que ocurra una crisis para atrasar una reunión y que tenga más tiempo para estar con él.

Mycroft se la quedó mirando, sin palabras. ¿Qué había hecho para tener la sinceridad y el cariño de esa mujer? No se lo merecía.

—¿De verdad lo hiciste?

—Lleva demasiado tiempo sólo, señor. Se merece esa relación.

—La felicidad de una persona no es más importante que la política internacional.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y volvió a recargar su espalda contra el respaldo.

—Usted es la política internacional.

Mycroft la observó mientras volvía a teclear en su móvil, enviando mensajes sin parar y haciendo las mil tareas que tenía que hacer. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no la había valorado como persona, sino como trabajadora. No entendía cómo alguien podía llegar a quererle lo suficiente como para considerarle su familia, ni su propio hermano le apreciaba. Pero al igual que había hecho con Greg, ahora que tenía la oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar. A partir de ese momento consideraría a Anthea como su primera amiga, algo que jamás pensó que tendría.

Tenía una amiga. ¿Acaso su vida no podía ser más surrealista?

—Deje de pensar tanto, señor—le advirtió Anthea sin apartar la mirada del móvil.

—Sí, por supuesto—le dijo Mycroft a su amiga con una sonrisa. Anthea levantó un momento la mirada, le sonrió y volvió a mirar al pequeño aparato.

—Por cierto, llevo tres meses esperando a que me invite a alguno de los conciertos. Y ahora aún más, quiero conocer personalmente a su pareja.

Mycroft sintió sus mejillas arder y miró por la ventana, intentando ocultar su embarazo.

—No creo que podamos llamarnos pareja—dijo en voz baja. Pensó que ahora que tenía una amiga, podía hacer que cumpliera una de sus funciones sociales: dar consejos.

—Sí que pueden. Sólo hay que ver cómo se miran—Mycroft levantó una ceja y se volvió hacia Anthea, quien tenía media sonrisa—. He aprendido a espiar del mejor, señor.

—Ni siquiera nos hemos besado, y no creo que ocurra.

—No sea pesimista, señor.

—No lo soy, soy realista. Para mí es más que suficiente hablar con él mientras tomamos un té, siempre y cuando esté lo suficientemente cerca como para estudiar el patrón de sus iris. Es más de lo que he podido imaginar.

—Creo que es lo más romántico que le he oído decir.

Mycroft volvió a sonrojarse, pero carraspeó para calmarse.

—De cualquier manera, no creo que esta situación dure mucho más tiempo. No podré ocultar mi trabajo eternamente, y le pongo en peligro estando cerca de él.

Lo tuvo que decir con mucha emoción porque Anthea dejó otra vez el móvil a un lado.

—¿No le ha dicho en qué trabaja?

—Represento todo lo que la música punk odia. No podía decírselo.

—¿Y qué le ha dicho, entonces?

—Que ocupo un...

—Un puesto menor en el Gobierno Británico—terminó ella por él—. Y aun creyéndolo ha seguido teniendo citas con usted. No me preocuparía por su reacción, no será mala. Dígaselo la próxima vez que le vea, antes de que se entere de otra manera—ordenó Anthea con un movimiento de mano, y Mycroft no encontró palabras para oponerse a ello—.Y en cuanto a su seguridad, no es la primera vez que usa los servicios del MI6 por motivos no gubernamentales. Si realmente quiere algo con usted, no le importará estar bajo vigilancia.

—No es tan fácil—se quejó Mycroft, sintiéndose estúpido por todas las dudas que tenía hasta entonces.

Anthea le levantó una ceja y volvió a su móvil.

—Si lo fuera, no merecería la pena.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos en silencio hasta llegar al restaurante. Antes de que el chófer le abriera la puerta, Mycroft dijo:

—Gracias, Anthea.

—Un placer, señor—la puerta se abrió y cuando Mycroft tuvo un pie fuera, añadió—: pensaré en algo para compensar la crisis nivel 4 que creé.

—Y pronto.

El chófer cerró la puerta tras él y Mycroft se tomó unos instantes para respirar hondo y recomponerse. Debía concentrarse en la reunión con el embajador Ervin Baráth y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Con paso seguro entró en el restaurante, entregó su paraguas en el ropero y dejó que le guiaran hacia su mesa reservada. Aún no había llegado el embajador, así que decidió pedir una botella de vino para cuando se presentara. Sólo tuvo que esperar cinco interminables minutos en los que tuvo que resistir la tentación de llamar a Greg o enviarle un mensaje.

Se levantó de su asiento cuando vio llegar al embajador húngaro. Ervin Baráth era un hombre relativamente mayor, aunque se conservaba bastante bien. Tenía la piel levemente tostada, el pelo negro estaba salpicado por bastantes canas y sus rasgos afilados le daban la sensación de que acababa de hacerse una operación de botox, hecho claramente palpable por el modo en el que llevaba los gemelos de oro.

—Mycroft Holmes, un placer conocerle al fin—dijo el embajador con una sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—Lo mismo dijo, embajador Baráth.

—Llámame Ervin, por favor—los dos desabrocharon sus chaquetas al tomar asiento—. Suficiente he tenido esta semana con lo de "embajador Baráth". Siento el retraso, por cierto. Los periodistas han acampado frente a la embajada y no permitían salir.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente. Ocurre lo mismo en Downing Street dos veces por semana.

—Lo bueno que tenéis los ingleses es que hasta los periodistas son educados. Seguro que si alguien se está ahogando, no le rescatan hasta que lo haya pedido amablemente—se rió el embajador y Mycroft le siguió.

—Con un inglés formal, por supuesto. Apreciamos los buenos modales. Espero que no le importe, he pedido un Château Margaux del 2007. Una de sus mejores reservas, en mi opinión.

—Confiaré en tu criterio, lamentablemente no entiendo mucho de vinos—el embajador abrió la carta y empezó a pasar las hojas—. ¿Qué me recomiendas para acompañar al vino?

Discutieron un rato sobre las ventajas de la crianza de ganado en Inglaterra y en Hungría, y al final se decidieron por el lomo de ciervo con manzana y salteado de setas. A Mycroft no le vendría mal comer algo que no fuera lechuga por un día.

—Mejor empecemos a hablar de negocios—sugirió el embajador una vez les trajeron la comida—. Para eso estoy aquí, ¿o no?

—Por supuesto, pero también pensé que le vendría bien disfrutar de una buena cena lejos de cámaras y periodistas.

—Cuánta razón tienes. ¡Está riquísimo!—Mycroft nunca había visto a alguien devorar un lomo de ciervo tan deprisa. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a cortar el primer trozo.

—Póngame al día sobre el Ministerio de Defensa. He oído que tienen problemas con el ejército.

—Tú y todo el mundo lo ha oído—el embajador se limpió la boca con la servilleta y la dejó a un lado del plato antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa y decir en tono confidencial—: pero entre tú y yo, la cosa es peor de lo que parece.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó Mycroft levantando una ceja, como si estuviera sorprendido.

—La crisis en Alemania nos ha afectado más de lo que creímos posible. Como no aprobaron la ley de reforma agrícola, Hungría tiene que pagarle dos mil millones de euros más por sus productos. ¡No tenemos ese dinero!—exclamó en voz baja, y Mycroft asintió varias veces la cabeza fingiendo que comprendía la gravedad de la situación—. Y nadie nos lo quiere dar tampoco. Es vergonzoso. El otro día le comenté a Merkel que aprobara la ley, pero se ha cerrado en banda.

—Supongo que el único modo de conseguir el dinero es aprobando una ley nueva para cambiar los presupuestos del Estado.

—Exactamente. Por algo es usted la mano derecha de Cameron, ¿eh?—se rió el embajador. Si él supiera que lo había previsto todo...—Estimamos que al que menos tendremos que quitar es al Ministerio de Defensa, pero eso supondría quitar nuestras tropas de Pakistán. Adiós a otra fuente de ingresos con la defensa de los campos de cultivo. ¿Entiendes el problema?

—Sí, es muy grave. Prácticamente tenéis que decidir entre alimentar a la población o seguir manteniendo los contratos más favorables para el Estado.

—Es una pesadilla. Menos mal que nada de eso se ha filtrado a la prensa, podría haber unas elecciones anticipadas.

A Mycroft no le preocupaba eso tanto, una buena campaña política podría solucionarlo. Pero si quitaban definitivamente sus tropas de los cultivos de sésamo, Italia estaría en desventaja para comprarlo y tendría que invertir en semillas para cultivarlo ellos mismos. Y entonces sería muy difícil contener la crisis que derivaría de ello. Debía tomar cartas en el asunto en ese preciso instante.

—Realmente la situación es peor de lo que imaginaba—Mycroft fingió una voz consternada—. Había venido con una propuesta preparada, pero viendo las nuevas noticias tendré que reconsiderarlo.

—Es muy amable por su parte, pero no sé cómo el Gobierno Británico nos puede ayudar. Nuestros expertos han buscado tratos y acuerdos, pero nadie en su sano juicio nos dará dos mil millones de euros.

Mycroft fingió tener una idea. Dejó repentinamente los cubiertos sobre el plato y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

—Yo siempre he cuestionado la salud mental de mi querido gobierno—dijo Mycroft tanteando el terreno. El embajador pareció entender lo que quería decir, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y volvió a echarse hacia adelante.

—¿Está sugiriendo...?

—El Gobierno Británico podría darle los dos mil millones de euros con un interés más que justo. Los ingleses somos muy amables, ¿no lo dijiste tú mismo?

Mycroft tomó un sorbo de vino, dándole tiempo al embajador para pensar en la propuesta. La cantidad era menor que la que había calculado, así que por su parte no pondría ninguna pega.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa cuando vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Giró levemente la cabeza y deseó desde lo más profundo de su alma no haberlo hecho.

Greg estaba allí, de pie, a escasos metros de él. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro y una corbata verde, parecería un hombre de negocios si no fuera por su distintivo mechón negro. Pero eso no era todo. Le acompañaba un hombre. Un hombre atractivo, rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa encantadora y tenía su mano en la espalda de Greg. En la parte baja. Demasiado cerca del trasero. Mycroft no sabía qué hacer, si sentirse celoso, asustado o histérico, así que optó por quedarse paralizado mientras el embajador balbuceaba cosas sin sentido alguno para él en ese momento. Y en un segundo, todo empeoró.

Greg debió sentir su mirada y se giró. Durante los primeros segundos Greg parecía confundido, pero cuando le reconoció la sorpresa era palpable en su rostro. Se quedaron mirando unos interminables segundos que bien pudieron ser horas, hasta que al final Mycroft no aguantó más y apartó la mirada. Se volvió hacia el embajador y empezó a asentir a todo lo que decía mientras en su cabeza asimilaba millones de datos hasta convertirlos en pensamientos coherentes e información útil.

Primero, no pasaba nada porque le viera en ese restaurante. El Mycroft que Greg conocía no iría a ese restaurante, pero Greg mismo tampoco iría así que no era un pensamiento válido. ¿Y quién era ese hombre rubio? Nunca le había visto en ninguno de sus informes, ¿o acaso sí? No lo sabía, y eso le ponía de los nervios.

Segundo, Greg no podía pensar que estaba en una cita. Obviamente no compartía ningún tipo de relación con el embajador, pero eso Greg no lo sabía. Y no podía deducirlo tampoco, como habría hecho él. ¡Claro! Podía deducir quién era ese hombre rubio. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡Oh, por supuesto! Greg reconocería al embajador de la televisión, no pensaría que es una cita romántica. ¿Cierto? Aunque no sabía cuál era su verdadero trabajo, así que podría pensarlo perfectamente. Miércoles.

Tercero, ¿podría sospechar que le ha mentido sobre su trabajo? Tendría que habérselo dicho antes, y no dejar que se enterara de esa forma. Anthea tenía razón. Debió hablar antes con Anthea, era su culpa que estuviera en esa situación. Y ahora era su amiga, así que podía echarle la culpa todo lo que quisiera sin sentirse culpable.

Cuarto, de verdad, ¿quién era ese hombre? Si fuera algo relacionado con el grupo como mínimo estaría Dimmock con ellos. Pero no, estaban solos. Y él tenía la mano en su espalda. ¡En su espalda! Ni siquiera él lo había hecho.

Se armó de valor y miró un momento hacia ellos, se habían sentado un par de mesas más allá. Greg estaba de espaldas a él, pero le notaba los hombros tensos. Estaba enfadado y no sabía por qué, había demasiadas posibilidades. Miércoles. Intentó deducir algo del hombre rubio demasiado sonriente para su gusto, pero era incapaz de ver nada. De repente el recogido de su dobladillo no le decía nada. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Nunca le había pasado eso, sólo con Greg.

¿Y si se estaba viendo con ese hombre y no con él? ¿Y si había malinterpretado todas esas citas, y su sonrisa, y...?

Mycroft se obligó a parar. Respiró profundamente y tomó otro sorbo de vino. ¿Por qué le miraba el embajador de esa forma? ¿Habría preguntado algo?

—¿Disculpa?

—Te he preguntado que si estabas bien.

—Sí, ha sido un pequeño mareo pero estoy perfectamente—puso en su cara la sonrisa más falsa de su repertorio y se obligó a dejar su inminente ataque de pánico a un lado y centrarse en los negocios. Cuanto antes se librara de él, antes podría centrarse en lo realmente importante—. ¿Aceptas la oferta o no?

—Tendría que consultarlo con el Ministro... Comprende que es una decisión importante, no pensamos que alguien nos dejaría el dinero.

—Por supuesto, sin prisas. Tenéis hasta mañana a las cinco para darnos vuestra respuesta. Si no te importa voy un momento al baño.

Se apoyó sobre la mesa para ponerse de pie, y al notar que sus piernas le sostenían caminó lentamente pero con paso seguro hasta el baño de hombres. Al cerrar la puerta tras él se apoyó en ella y dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás hasta recibir un golpe medianamente fuerte que necesitaba. No podía seguir ahí toda la noche viendo cómo Greg estaba enfadado con él, y mucho menos viéndole con otro hombre. Sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano, pero no que ocurriría delante de sus narices.

Se apartó de la puerta y abrió uno de los grifos. Llenó sus manos de agua y se la esparció por la cara, con cuidado de no manchar su traje color beige o su corbata marrón. Era uno de sus favoritos, y su estado de ánimo no era razón para estropearlo.

Con la cara aún escondida entre las manos, escuchó abrirse la puerta del baño. Levantó la mirada y vio a Greg a través del espejo, mirándole fijamente. Se quedaron así unos instantes hasta que volvió a abrirse la puerta.

—¡Fuera! ¡Usa el de mujeres!—gritó Greg al pobre hombre que se le ocurrió entrar.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y Mycroft cerró el grifo.

—Hola—dijo Mycroft intentando romper el hielo mientras agarraba unas hojas de papel para secarse.

Greg no le contestó. Siguieron mirándose por el espejo hasta que Mycroft rompió el contacto visual para tirar el papel mojado.

—¿Estás en una cita?—pregunto Greg tranquilamente, aunque se notaba la tensión en su voz.

Mycroft soltó aliviado un suspiro casi imperceptible. Al menos ya sabía cuál era el problema, podía actuar conforme a ello.

—Es un asunto de trabajo. Y yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Greg se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el suelo. Claro signo de vergüenza. Sí, era una cita.

—Es un viejo amigo. Ha venido a la ciudad por unos días y me pidió salir a cenar. No pude decirle que no—Mycroft pensó durante unos segundos. ¿Antiguo novio o amante ocasional? Su mente no trabajaba lo suficientemente bien como para llegar a una conclusión clara—. Pero sabe que estoy viendo a otra persona, no intentará nada.

Miró a Greg a los ojos y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Entonces ya está, todo solucionado—Mycroft hizo un ademán hacia la puerta, pero Greg se lo impidió dando un paso hacia adelante.

—No, no lo está—le arrinconó contra la encimera, aunque no llegaba a tocarle—. Yo... Sé que...—Greg no parecía encontrar las palabras, y Mycroft tampoco. La colonia de Greg inundaba sus sentidos, sus ojos marrones era lo único que veía y su corazón martilleaba violentamente en su pecho.

—Greg—susurró Mycroft.

—Me sentía muy mal viniendo con David. Prácticamente me obligó, yo no quería. No siento nada por él y aun así sentía que te estaba engañando por no decírtelo antes—soltó una triste carcajada—. Y entonces te veo vestido como nunca antes, sonriendo y bebiendo vino con ese hombre que lleva toda la semana apareciendo en los telediarios. Y me muero de celos porque nunca te has vestido así para mí, y yo nunca te he pedido salir a otro sitio que no fuera la cafetería, y sé que dices que es por trabajo pero no me creo que un cargo menor en el gobierno te permita cenar así como así con un embajador y... No sé qué pensar, Mycroft.

En algún momento del discurso pasaron a mirar los labios del otro, sólo centímetros les separaban. Mycroft quería besarle, no deseaba nada más en ese momento, pero sabía que no podía hasta que le contara la verdad. Y una vez se la contara no iba a dejar que le besara. Aun así tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar en el mismo tranquilo tono de voz que Greg.

—No ocupo un cargo menor en el gobierno. Tenía miedo de decirte la verdad.

—¿Por qué?

Era entonces o nunca.

—Porque soy todo lo que la música punk odia, y te pondría en peligro si algunas personas se enteraran de mis sentimientos por ti. Ocupo un cargo tan importante que no existo en los documentos oficiales. Llamo al Primer Ministro por su nombre de pila, al igual que a Angela Merkel. Y hasta hace unos minutos estaba negociando un trato de dos mil millones de euros con el embajador húngaro.

Greg no hizo ni dijo nada durante mucho rato. Mycroft sabía que había perdido la poca confianza que se había ganado, pero le mataba ese silencio. Quería moverse, irse del restaurante y olvidarse de todo, hacer que nunca existió, pero entonces se perdería esos escasos minutos que le quedaban con Greg hasta que decidiera que no merecía la pena. Pero Greg no hizo nada lógico.

Le besó con fuerza. Empujó su lengua contra sus labios y Mycroft no tuvo más remedio que abrir su boca para dejarle entrar. Sintió las manos de Greg aferrándose a su cabeza, y el primer roce de sus lenguas le hizo gemir. Greg tenía un delicioso sabor a champán que quería disfrutar al máximo. Movió sus labios contra los de Greg y se agarró a su chaqueta. Se atrevió a morder levemente su lengua y le encantó sentir la vibración del gemido de Greg en su boca. Necesitaba más, mucho más.

Greg pareció leerle la mente porque metió su pierna entre las suyas y frotó su muslo contra su incipiente erección. Mycroft gimió un poco más fuerte y asalvajó el beso hasta convertirlo en algo frenético del que ninguno de los dos tenía suficiente. Greg se separó repentinamente y le susurró al oído:

—Te quiero en cinco minutos en la puerta—le mordió el lóbulo y Mycroft volvió a gemir sin poder evitarlo del placer que sintió.

Un segundo después Mycroft estaba solo, agarrándose como podía a la encimera del baño, con la respiración agitada e incapaz de pensar en nada. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos rojos, la cara roja y el pelo revuelto. Y no se había sentido mejor en su vida. Se arregló el pelo como pudo, se relamió los labios notando aún el sabor del champán en ellos y salió del baño decidido a librarse del embajador por esa noche.

—¡Mycroft! Iba a ir a buscarte. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

—No mucho, no—mintió Mycroft—. ¿Te importaría si termináramos la cena? Me gustaría ir a casa a descansar—a veces se sorprendía de lo bien que era capaz de mentir.

—Ningún problema. Mañana por la tarde me pondré en contacto contigo.

¿En contacto? ¿Para qué tenía que...? Oh, cierto, la crisis del sésamo. No era importante en ese momento.

—Muchas gracias. Que descanses. La cena corre de mi cuenta.

—Igualmente. ¡Y gracias!—no le dio tiempo al embajador a despedirse adecuadamente. Recogió su paraguas del guardarropas y salió a la calle buscando desesperadamente a Greg.

Sin saber de dónde salió le agarró de la mano y le arrastró hacia un taxi que les esperaba. Nada más subirse Greg le dio al taxista una dirección -la de Greg, si Mycroft no recordaba mal, cosa que en ese momento era posible- y estuvieron todo el trayecto mirándose a los ojos y acariciándose la mano. El taxista no dijo nada durante todo el trayecto, pero no paraba de mirarles por el retrovisor. La tensión sexual se palpaba en el ambiente. Cada roce de sus manos eran oleadas de placer para Mycroft, ponían todos sus sentidos alerta. Esos ojos marrones llenos de deseo, esos labios humedecidos cada pocos segundos, esa sonrisa traviesa estaban volviendo loco a Mycroft.

Quería besarle, quitarle la ropa a mordiscos si era necesario y sentir cada centímetro de esa piel con sus labios y manos, esos músculos contraídos por un placentero esfuerzo, provocarle sensaciones inimaginables que sólo él podía proporcionarle. Y lo quería ya.

Subió una de sus manos hasta el muslo de Greg y lo acarició lentamente mientras se echaba hacia adelante, a sólo unos centímetros de sus labios, sin tocarle. La respiración de Greg se volvió más agitada y cada vez que intentaba besarle, Mycroft se movía lo justo para que no le tocara y sonreía seductoramente. Le acariciaba con la nariz y subía peligrosamente su mano por el muslo, pero nunca llegaba a besarle. Greg soltó un gemido de ansiedad y posó su mano en la cadera, bajándola lentamente hacia su trasero. Mycroft apretó su agarre en el muslo y movió levemente las caderas, molesto por la erección que contenían sus incómodos pantalones. Iba a darse por vencido y besar a Greg cuando el taxista carraspeó y dijo algo que no llegó a comprender, sólo podía prestar atención a los labios de Greg.

Greg le soltó un par de billetes y tiro de él fuera del taxi. Entraron en un edificio cualquiera, subieron unas cuantas escaleras y traspasaron una puerta tras pelearse Greg con las llaves. Nada más cerrarla Greg le aprisionó contra ella y le besó intensamente, restregando su erección sobre la de él. Mycroft gimió sin ninguna vergüenza y Greg sonrió.

—Eso es, gime para mí—siguió besándole mientras le desanudaba la corbata—. Sólo para mí.

Mycroft volvió a gemir un poco más fuerte y como recompensa, cada vez que gemía Greg le mordía el labio. O la oreja, o el cuello. Tiró su corbata al suelo y rápidamente le desabrochó los botones de la camisa y del chaleco. Mycroft intentó hacerle lo mismo, pero Greg apartó sus manos de un manotazo.

—Ni se te ocurra, tengo una sorpresa.

Greg metió sus manos bajo la camisa y Mycroft se estremeció por sentir esas cálidas manos sobre su pecho y después sobre sus hombros y brazos. La ropa cayó a sus pies y lentamente, mientras seguía besándole con fuerza, fue bajando las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a la cadera. Clavó sus dedos en la piel mientras le mordía el hombro y Mycroft gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando su cuello. Greg le mordió levemente la nuez, se la lamió y después empezó a besarle por toda su extensión.

—Marcas no...—consiguió decir Mycroft entre jadeos de placer.

—Eres mío—murmuró Greg mordiendo su cuello.

Oírselo decir en una voz tan grave y sexy le provocó una oleada de placer que terminó en su entrepierna dolorida. Se frotó contra Greg para aliviar algo de la tensión y le sintió sonreír contra su cuello. Entonces movió las manos desde sus caderas hacia el cinturón del pantalón, y se lo desabrochó. Mycroft intentó quejarse, decirle que él también tenía que quitarse la ropa, pero le calló con una serie ardiente de besos. Sus pantalones cayeron al suelo como un peso muerto y Mycroft se quitó los zapatos y calcetines empujándolos con los pies.

Entonces Greg le guió a tientas y sin separar sus bocas, hasta que le empujó y cayó sobre una cama. Mycroft se sintió muy vulnerable al no sentir el cuerpo de Greg pegado al suyo, y más estando solamente en calzoncillos y sin poder ocultar su erección. Pero pronto toda vergüenza se fue cuando Greg le miró de arriba abajo relamiéndose los labios.

—Me fijé en ti hace un año, en la firma de autógrafos en The Hope and Anchor—se quitó la corbata de un tirón y la dejó escurrir entre sus dedos—. Pensé que no volvería a verte, pero allí estabas, concierto tras concierto, haciendo cola para que te firmara—fue diciendo con una increíble voz seductora mientras se desabotonaba la camisa—. Cada vez que subo a un escenario te imagino en primera fila, gritando mi nombre—tiró la chaqueta y la camisa al suelo y empezó a desabrochar su pantalón—. Y después de firmarte, tumbado en esta misma habitación, te imagino en mi cama—se quitó los pantalones y Mycroft sólo tenía ojos para la gran erección de Greg—, retorciéndote de placer—apoyó una rodilla en la cama y fue subiendo una mano por la pierna de Mycroft, quien no pudo reprimir un gemido—, y gimiendo mi nombre una y otra vez hasta que te corres—acercó su mano peligrosamente a su erección, pero no llegó a tocarla—. A veces es en mi boca—con la otra mano metió un dedo en su boca y Mycroft sólo se vio capaz de chuparlo mientras le miraba a los ojos—, otras en mi mano—apretó por sorpresa su erección y Mycroft gimió moviendo las caderas pero en seguida Greg le soltó—, e incluso dentro de mí cuando te monto sin cesar.

Mycroft se estaba volviendo loco. Se aferraba a las sábanas como si la vida dependiera de ello, chupaba sin cesar el dedo de Greg y movía las caderas buscando desesperadamente que Greg le tocara otra vez ahí. Necesitaba más, mucho más. Quería que siguiera hablando, que le tocara, que le hiciera sentir mucho más de lo que estaba sintiendo.

—De vez en cuando te follo sin piedad clavándote en el colchón—Greg restregó su erección contra el muslo de Mycroft una y otra vez mientras hablaba—, y después en la ducha. Incluso oigo tus gemidos resonando en las paredes—aumentó el ritmo y puso su rodilla contra la erección de Mycroft, quien rápidamente siguió el mismo ritmo que Greg—. Te imagino estrecho y caliente tras estar horas follándote por todo mi piso.

Quitó su dedo de la boca pero siguió frotándole con la rodilla, y Mycroft no paraba de gemir. Sintió a Greg inclinándose sobre él y le besó con hambre, pero Mycroft no se pudo contener y empezó a besarle por el cuello. Cuando le dio un chupetón que dejaría marca Greg gimió y se restregó contra él con más fuerza.

—Y ahora estás aquí, en mi cama. ¡Oh, sí!

Sentía todo el peso de Greg sobre él, piel con piel, estimulando el tacto con cada roce. Todo eran escalofríos de placer, manos, lengua, y no sabía dónde terminaba Greg y empezaba él.

—¿Estás estrecho y caliente para mí, Mycroft?

Sintió una explosión de fuegos artificiales dentro de él al oírle, con esa voz tan ronca por el deseo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de formar una frase coherente, Mycroft era todo gemidos y palabras sin sentido.

—¿Gemirás mi nombre una y otra vez? ¿Eh, Mycroft?

Le agarró con fuerza la erección y soltó un pequeño grito de placer.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Más, sí!

Greg le mordió al oreja y susurró seductoramente en su oído:

—Di mi nombre.

—Greg—murmuró Mycroft restregándose contra su mano.

—Más fuerte.

—Greg, Greg. ¡Greg!

Con una sonrisa, Greg se sentó a horcajadas sobre su erección y bajó sus calzoncillos lo suficiente como para liberar sus erecciones y las restregó una contra otra.

—¡Oh sí!—gimió Mycroft arqueando la espalda. Debería darle vergüenza estar gimiendo sin control, estar tan entregado a Greg, pero le daba igual. Nunca había sentido nada parecido y quería más.

—Gime para mí—demandó Greg, y Mycroft obedeció.

Gimió su nombre una y otra vez mientras sentía la mano de Greg sobre sus erecciones, recorriéndolas cuan largas eran.

—Date la vuelta—ordenó Greg levantándose lo suficiente para darle libertad de movimiento.

Mycroft no quería, quería correrse, pero esos ojos marrones llenos de lujuria y deseo le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Se tumbó boca abajo y giró la cabeza para mirar los movimientos de Greg. Lentamente le quitó los calzoncillos, y cuando dejó al descubierto su glúteo derecho abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

—¿Un tatuaje secreto?

—Por favor, Greg—pidió Mycroft restregando su erección contra el colchón.

—Debes ser increíblemente importante como para tatuarte una corona en el culo—dijo Greg y acto sentido Mycroft notó cómo le mordía en el tatuaje—. Sexy.

Agarrándole bien de las caderas, siguió mordiéndole el trasero y besándolo hasta llegar a su entrada. Cuando sintió la lengua tanteando el terreno empujó las caderas hacia atrás para notarlo dentro, pero Greg no metió la lengua sino que fue bajando. Le empujó hasta dejarle el culo en pompa y su lengua siguió bajando y bajando hasta llegar a sus testículos. Los lamió, los mordió, los chupó, y Mycroft creía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Las manos de Greg impedían que moviera sus caderas todo lo fuerte que quería, y cuando la lengua llegó a su erección gimió el nombre de Greg todo lo alto que pudo.

La lengua de Greg lamía todo lo que podía desde atrás, hasta que Mycroft supo que no aguantaba más.

—Greg, por favor. Por favor...

—¿Por favor, qué?

—Por favor...—soltó un gemido lastimero y se obligó a formar una frase coherente en su mente, le daba igual que pareciera desesperado porque lo estaba—. Fóllame, Greg, por favor.

—Buen chico—le apremió Greg.

Notó movimiento a su espalda, pero en vez de mirar agarró uno de los cojines que tenía frente a él y lo apresó con fuerza entre sus manos. Sintió un húmedo dedo de Greg empujando en su entrada y se obligó a relajarse. Era tan alucinante y tan sexy saber que había un dedo jugando dentro de él, y que era de nada más y menos que de Greg Lestrade. El pensamiento le hizo excitarse más y en seguida se añadió un dedo más. Los metía y los sacaba mientras los movía, llevándole al límite. Y entonces hubo uno más, y empezó a mover sus caderas rápidamente.

—¿Te gusta follarte mis dedos?

—Sí, sí—murmuró Mycroft.

—Entonces te daré algo más grande.

Los dedos salieron bruscamente, pero no le dio tiempo ni a quejarse cuando notó el pene de Greg forzando su entrada. Soltó un gemido de dolor, pero también de placer. Greg le había preparado a conciencia, así que para cuando estuvo completamente dentro sólo sentí una ligera molestia.

—Dios, Mycroft—murmuró Greg—. Es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Estás tan estrecho... ¡Oh, sí!

Mycroft podía notar cada centímetro de Greg, y se moría por probarlo más. Movió sus caderas y gimió al sentir el primer movimiento dentro de él, pero cuando Greg le empezó a embestir lentamente su mente se quedó en blanco para sólo sentir. El pene de Greg era simplemente perfecto.

Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba gimiendo y balbuceando, sólo supo que aumentó la voz cuando Greg aumentó el ritmo y cuando le empezó a masturbar. Le estaba diciendo cosas al oído, pero no era capaz de entenderlo. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, y ¡oh! La próstata. Greg le daba ahí una y otra vez, y ya no pudo aguantar más.

Se corrió en la mano de Greg, esparció el semen sobre las sábanas, y movió frenéticamente su cadera contra Greg en el apogeo del orgasmo. Greg le siguió segundos después gritando su nombre y acabó desplomándose sobre él.

—Me encanta tu tatuaje—dijo Greg entre jadeos, recuperando la respiración. Mycroft no se fiaba de su voz, así que apretó sus glúteos para darle a entender que le había oído.

No tenía casi fuerzas para quejarse cuando Greg salió de él y se tumbó a su lado, quitándose el condón.

—Ha sido el mejor de mi vida—dijo Greg entre jadeos, y Mycroft le sonrió—. Estás arrebatador ahora mismo. Si pudiera te hacía el amor otra vez.

Greg sí que estaba arrebatador. Sus labios y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojos, su pelo desordenado, y tenía una sonrisa radiante en su cara. Greg le atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo y le dio un beso en los labios. Mycroft se relajó y estaba ya casi dormido cuando le escuchó hablar otra vez.

—Quiero que esto funcione, Mycroft. No quiero volver a sentir estos celos, ni quiero más mentiras entre nosotros.

Mycroft sonrió contra su cuello y le dio un beso sobre la marca que le había dejado antes.

—Te prometo que no habrá más secretos. Sólo los confidenciales del gobierno.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de tu trabajo?—le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el tatuaje secreto—. No me habría importado. Es más, lo encuentro increíblemente sexy.

Mycroft volvió a sonreír y se acomodó entre los brazos de Greg.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! Tengo a James Bond en mi cama, exhausto tras un polvo memorable. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

—No soy James Bond. Prefiero el trabajo de despacho al de campo.

—Dime por lo menos que tienes algo que ver con el MI6—Mycroft no contestó, dejándole con la duda—. Mycroft...

—Algo, aunque es confidencial.

—¡Lo sabía!

Mycroft se rió como no lo había hecho en años. Era tan feliz que no podía creérselo.

—¿En serio no te molesta mi trabajo? Tus canciones...

—Son sólo canciones, no reflejo en ellas mis ideales. Aunque si te sientes mejor tocaré otro tipo de música. ¿Qué te parece hip-hop?

—¡Ni se te ocurra!—Mycroft se sentó casi de un salto y Greg se rió por su reacción—. Eres el mejor bajista de punk que he escuchado en mi vida, y he escuchado todos los grupos que existen.

—Vale, vale. ¿Puedo cambiar las letras? No sé, hacer una versión del himno nacional o...

—Greg—le advirtió Mycroft, y Greg volvió a reírse.

—De acuerdo, ya me callo.

Mycroft suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Al instante los dos se dieron cuenta de que era uno de los gestos de Greg, y eso les hizo sonreír un poco más aunque al momento Mycroft se puso serio.

—Aun así es peligroso, Greg. Tengo enemigos muy poderosos. Si realmente quieres que tengamos una relación podrías salir herido o...

—Anda, vuelve aquí—dijo abriendo sus brazos y Mycroft se dejó envolver por ellos una vez más—. No me importa, Mycroft. Sé defenderme perfectamente, y no me vendría mal un poco de peligro en mi vida.

Greg le besó lentamente en los labios y después les cubrió a ambos con sus sábanas.

—Hasta mañana—murmuró Greg dándole un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches—le deseó Mycroft dándole otro beso en el cuello.

Estando entre los brazos del hombre de sus sueños, Mycroft supo que todo saldría bien si le tenía a su lado. Y ahora que le tenía, no le iba a dejar escapar.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

— _Auf Wiederhören_ —se despidió Mycroft colgando el teléfono.

Otra vez Angela Merkel era la clave para evitar un desplome de la bolsa, pero esa vez no tendría que haber ningún problema con que aprobara la ley que propuso su partido.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo y suspiró. Otra vez iba con el tiempo justo.

Guardó en el cajón los informes que necesitaría a la mañana siguiente a primera hora y salió de su despacho a paso rápido. Se despidió del guarda de seguridad -por fin le habían quitado el aparato y había comprado una cobaya- y se subió al coche negro, donde le esperaba Anthea vestida para la ocasión con unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta negra con un diseño macabro de una calavera. Estaba maquillada y todo, parecía tener los ojos de un mapache.

—Veo que no has perdido el tiempo.

—Usted tarda más en arreglarse que yo—contestó su amiga sin apartar la mirada del móvil, y Mycroft sólo pudo sonreír. A fin de cuentas tenía razón.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Mycroft se cambió rápidamente de ropa, se puso su camiseta favorita de The Dusty Eels, unos vaqueros rotos a estrenar y tras asegurarse de tener todo en los bolsillos se fue con Anthea al metro. Llegaron media hora antes de que abrieran el local y tras enseñar sus tarjetas VIP les dejaron entrar.

Pasaron a la zona de los camerinos y llamó varias veces a la puerta de Greg. La puerta se abrió casi al instante y al otro lado apareció su pareja tan impecable como siempre, con sus vaqueros y su camiseta sin mangas.

—Mycroft—le saludo con una sonrisa antes de avalanzarse sobre él y besarle—. Te he echado de menos—murmuró contra sus labios.

—Nos hemos visto esta mañana.

—Demasiado tiempo—y volvió a besarle.

Llevaban dos meses saliendo después de esa fogosa noche en la que hicieron el amor por primera vez, y Mycroft no podía ser más feliz. Sí, tenían sus riñas, sus citas canceladas en el último momento, pero siempre se arreglaban con un apasionante beso. Y el sexo, qué decir de ello. Lo hacían cada rato que podían, y era espectacular.

Estuvieron con él el rato antes de que empezara el concierto y antes de que salieran del camerino, Mycroft le retuvo agarrándole de la mano.

—Creo que se te olvida algo.

Greg le volvió a besar.

—No era eso a lo que me refería, aunque no me quejo.

Del bolsillo trasero Mycroft sacó una púa plateada y se la puso a Greg en la mano.

—¿Una púa?

—No cualquiera. Era la púa favorita de Dee Dee.

—¿Dee Dee? ¿Dee Dee Ramone, el bajista de The Ramones?

—El mismo—dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa viendo la cara de Greg. Parecía un niño pequeño con un regalo.

—¿Cómo la has conseguido?

—Ventajas de ser el Gobierno Británico—bromeó Mycroft.

—Cómo te quiero, Mycroft—dijo Greg y le besó con fuerza.

Mycroft se quedó paralizado mientras le besaba. Era la primera vez que se lo decía. Le había dicho que le quería. Le quería. Cuando se separaron Greg se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

—Esto, yo... Lo siento, no quise decir...

—Te quiero—dijo Mycroft de forma natural, sin siquiera pensarlo, y Greg volvió a sonreír.

No sabía si era muy pronto o no, luego lo discutiría con Anthea, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Greg era el hombre de su vida y tarde o temprano se lo habría dicho. Esta vez fue él quien besó a Greg, le agarró por la cintura y le pegó a su cuerpo, disfrutando del contacto íntimo entre ellos.

—¿Vas a estar en primera fila?

—Como siempre.

Greg se separó, se arregló como pudo la camiseta arrugada y le guiñó un ojo.

—No sería un buen concierto sin mi fan obsesionado número uno.

Mycroft le empujó hacia la puerta.

—Apresúrate o llegarás tarde.

—Sí, ya voy. Te quiero—le dio un beso casto en los labios.

—Te quiero—le respondió antes de que se fuera hacia el escenario.

Jamás se cansaría de decirlo, lo sabía. Al igual que nunca se cansaría de probar sus labios, o ver su sonrisa, o perderse en sus ojos y en su olor a café.

Mycroft se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, y con ese sentimiento se hizo hueco en la pista hasta la primera fila con Anthea. Al momento aparecieron The Dusty Eels y Greg guiñó un ojo, su señal secreta para que supiera que le estaba buscando entre el público. Besó la púa plateada y tocó las primeras notas de su nueva canción, _The confidencial man._ Anthea a su lado empezó a saltar y le zarandeó del brazo para que la imitara.

 _"¿De verdad querías renunciar a esto?"_ escuchó decir a Sherlock en su cabeza. " _Imagínanos a ti y a mí sentados en el salón de nuestra antigua casa en Sussex con nuestras parejas al lado"._ Tú aún no tienes pareja, Sherlock. _"Dame tiempo. Dos años y un mes. No, un año y ocho meses"_. Si para entonces no te has declarado al doctor Watson, tomaré medidas en el asunto. _"Lo que digas, hermano"._

Mycroft sonrió y se dejó llevar por el ambiente del concierto y saltó a la par que Anthea, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

¿Quién iba a decir que su secreto mejor guardado le acabaría haciendo tan feliz?

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias! Os merecéis mi respeto por leerlo hasta el final :D. Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo, y aquí van las aclaraciones:

-No sé alemán, lo reconozco. Pero Mycroft sí, así que os traduzco lo que dice al principio:

 _"Angela! Wie geht's?"_ , "¡Angela! ¿Cómo estás?".

 _"Ja, natürlich. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag",_ "Sí, naturalmente. Feliz cumpleaños".

 _"Auf Wiederhören",_ "Adiós" para cuando se habla por teléfono.

-The Dusty Eels: las anguilas polvorientas. El nombre del grupo es inventado, y me pareció un nombre creíble, estúpido y creíble ;).

-The Hope and Anchor es un pub de verdad donde han tocado grupos como The Police, The Ramones, Sex Pistols, etc.

-Dimmock no tiene nombre oficial, así que le he puesto el del actor, Paul Chequer.

-El bajo de Greg es un Fender Tony Franklin P-Bass FL BK.

-Anarchy in the U.K.: canción de los Sex Pistols

-En la parte que Mycroft discute en su cabeza con Sherlock, me gusta pensar que al igual que Mycroft es quien siempre guía a Sherlock en su Palacio Mental, Sherlock guía a Mycroft en el suyo.

-Sé que en la serie los padres de Sherlock y Mycroft están vivos, pero me pareció mejor para la historia que estuvieran muertos en el fic.

-Para los tres atracadores de la historia de Greg, me basé en los atracadores de bancos que aparecen al principio de "Su último voto" de Sherlock.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo van los ministerios en Hungría o la economía, así que por el bien del fic finjamos que se parece a lo que he escrito :D

-La escena en la que Greg grita en el baño la saqué de la serie de Hannibal. Me pareció apropiado para la ocasión. Por cierto, serie recomendadísima ;)

Muchísimas gracias por leer, y una vez más: ¡Feliz cumpleaños elizabettablack! ;)

¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente fic!


End file.
